Essa Celeste Blonsky (Earth-919)
Essa Celeste Blonsky '''or 'Essie' by friends and family is the only eldest daughter of Erica and Daniel Blonsky she was born July 1st, 2001. Featured Stories *The Gifted: Merchanty History Essa is the eldest daughter of Erica and Daniel Blonsky. She and her younger sister Monica along with their cousin Jonathan were made orphans when their parents died during a Mutant Fight in NYC. When Essa turned 14 she discovered her mutant abilities, she shared this with her grandmother who revealed that she was also a mutant. Essa learned how to control her powers from her Grandmother and would later help teach her cousin to control his along with her sister. A year after discovering her powers she fell for a guy named Landon Gilbert, the 2 hit it off but when she revealed she was a mutant he freaked out, later she found out his family were Purifiers and they came to gang up on her and kill her, she was forced to defend herself and ended up killing them all including Landon. Her first bloodletting really shook her and she depended on her grandmother during this time extensively, her grandmother would help her through it and she would become better as a result of this experience. A year later her grandmother passed away from natural causes, this hit the entire family hard and she was forced to be her sister and cousin's rock though she didn't mind it. She was forced to go for emancipation if she wanted to keep her family close, something she did. Sometime after her grandmother's death, she went to a party with her little sister, when she heard the yell of rage from up the stairs she rushed to see what had happened to her sister, to her surprise she found her sister beating the life out of her naked best friend and about to use her powers on her boyfriend. After she calmed her sister down she explained to her what happened, she was furious but kept herself under control, she took her sister home from there and comforted her alongside her cousin and Alexandra. In the following weeks after her sister's abrupt breakup, her sister's powers on the fritz and out of control, eventually she learned what was happening to her sister and helped her through the period. After her sister got her powers together she helped her convince their cousin to let her go on a much-needed vacation. When her sister came back from the trip she lost control of her powers in the airport because of her Ex. Due to this Essa, Jonathan, and Alexandra had to flee Florida as Sentinel Services had gotten footage of the event before it went up in flames allowing them to identify Monica. Relationships Powers & Abilities Powers * 'X-Gene Physiology: '''As an X-Gene Carrier, Essa is a mutant and as such can develop abilities beyond normal humans while retaining her humanity. Her family has had Mutants in it from ancient times and as such are strong carriers of the X-Gene which was passed on to her ** 'Data Warping: ' Essa can scan/analyze any existence/phenomenon, and freely recreate/manipulate them once the corresponding information has been decoded. They don't possess any particular intelligence or intuition, her abilities are thus strictly limited to the data collected, and while compatible templates are easily combined, actual breakthroughs require extensive research/experiments. *** 'Formula Manifestation: 'Essa can generate Formulae/Codes that affect reality, she can use the ability like Mage would cast spells, her abilities allow for her to various things such as kinetic blasts or other such abilities. *** 'Intuitive Perception: 'Essa can analyze and comprehend anything and everything she perceives instantly, including analyzing basic and universal concepts. This extends to languages, biology, and physics. *** 'Adaptive Replication(Latent): 'Essa can replicate the powers/traits of objects/beings (whether technological, mystical, biological, etc.) that are in proximity to her to adapt to a situation. She is capable of replicating their traits/powers in equal capacity and can utilize them instantly, allowing for maximum efficiency. She is limited by this ability however as she does not gain instant experience on how to use the abilities only that she can use them, some powers don't mix well and may backfire on her and finally, she has a limited number to how many powers she can possess at once before it wears her out. ** 'Cyber Mind: '''Essa has an enhanced intelligence as her mind works like that of a supercomputer, this allows her many innate analytical abilities. ***Photographic Memory:' Essa perfectly remembers everything she experiences. She can instantaneously retrieve every memory and any information she has perceived since the activation of her X-Gene. ***'Multitasking:' Essa is able to perform multiple tasks at once by allocating a partition of her brain to each task. For example, Essa can use her mind to replay a movie she had watched previously, play a game of internet chess, and focus on battling an opponent without anyone task distracting her from another. ***'Kinetic Memory:' Essa can perfectly execute any skill she has had a single lesson in without the need for practice which led to jealousy during her schooling days. ***'Self Mastery:' Essa has complete control over her body. She once consciously used her immune system to purge herself of the flu and other diseases. ****'Body Supremacy: Essa has complete control over one’s muscles, bones, veins, neurons, etc. being able to move with remarkable grace, athletic and acrobatic skill. She can control her flesh and blood to move at both her conscious and subconscious command, which allows her to take control over her movements, augment herself and to resist forced motor control by others (as by Possession, Telepathy, Telekinesis, and Blood Manipulation). *****Efficient Body: Essa has a body/bodily systems that are totally efficient, with absolutely no wasted energy or effort on her part. This allows her to make the best use of her body/bodily systems, including metabolism, immune system, temperature regulation, digestion, movement, thinking, etc., without having to expend/waste unnecessary effort or energy to make sure it's working the way it's supposed to. *****Flawless Coordination: Essa's physical abilities are heightened to the point where she can perform any physical activity without difficulty. She merely needs to imagine herself doing the act in her mind, then she's able to perform it without any problem. This could range from free-running to juggling swords, to doing multiple back-flips. ****Tranquil Emotions: 'Essa's emotions are completely tranquil when she wishes them to be allowing her to make difficult decisions on the spot without emotions clouding her judgment, this ability led to her being ostracised in school as being excessively cold though she was okay with it because that was how she wanted it, she is only warm and friendly when she needs to be or she is alone with the people she trusts. Abilities *'Genius-Level Intellect: 'Essa is more intelligent than most of her people, she has always been an Ace Student even getting multiple offers of scholarship to various universities such as Harvard, Stanford, Northern State, and Columbia University. *'Hōjutsu: 'Essa is an extremely skilled marksman having learned gunmanship from her grandmother at the tender age of 10, she was a prodigy at the skill and thanks to her powers is beyond that at this point. She has showcased her skills when she used a 9mm pistol to shoot a bird from 4km away. She combined her gunship with physical combat allowing her even more lethality in close-range combat. Equipment *'Twin Sun Colts: '''Essa possesses a pair of custom gold-colored colts she inherited from her father called the ''Twin Suns ''she has used these pistols ever since her mother died though she usually didn't keep them on her all the time she has changed that habit due to her time as a wanted Mutant. * Category:Earth-919 Category:Merchanty Clan (Earth-919) Category:Mutant Category:Omega-Level Mutant